


Nice Sweater!

by lanfraedo



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Christmas Party, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kylo acts hot but he's secretly a nerd, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Poe, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanfraedo/pseuds/lanfraedo
Summary: When you showed up to the party, you didn't expect to end up pinned against a wall.The wall of your co-worker's (who wasn't the one pinning you there) bedroom.But here you were.And there he was in front of you.And you weren't complaining.Thank fuck for ugly christmas sweaters.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 197





	Nice Sweater!

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't my best but...enjoy (:

Your sweater is itchy.

Too itchy.

You look down at yourself, tugging at it.

I guess that’s what you get for ordering a cheap Christmas sweater on the internet.

Looking back up, you take in the scene that’s playing out before you.

Your only friend here, Poe, is currently doing a body shot and his body is the one containing the shot.

The lucky guy (Finn?) who you’ve only met maybe twice wipes his mouth, obviously flustered. 

The crows cheers and you grin, rolling your eyes.

And then you lock eyes with someone across the room.

It’s not like you hadn’t noticed him within the two hours you’d been here. It’s just that this was the first time you’d made eye contact with _him_.

Embarrassed, you looked away, only to look back up out of the corner of your eye.

He was massive.

Super tall and just…big.

And he was also super alone. 

It’s like people were intentionally staying away from him. Something you couldn’t understand.

You were a little buzzed from the one cup of jungle juice you’d been sipping on, but you weren’t drunk. 

The guy was a solid 10/10. 

Dark hair that covered his ears and nice lips that you could almost imagine against yours.

Almost.

He wore a plain black sweater, along with dark jeans that were tight on his long legs.

Long legs that were currently moving.

Wait, what?

You’d been too caught up in your thoughts to notice that the guy you’d been silently eye-fucking was making his way over to where you stood against the wall.

Fuck! You were too awkward for this!

You turned your eyes back to the commotion in the room, straightening up, trying to act like you didn’t notice the man who now stood beside you.

You didn’t know if someone had turned the heat up, but suddenly everything felt a little hot.

You raised your cup to your lips, going to take a sip, only to realize it was empty.

Cursing silently, you looked over at the trashcan…that was beside Mr. Tall, Dark, And Hot™...who was beside you.

Why couldn’t life be easier?

You turned towards him, a small smile on your lips. 

“Hi, could you uhhh,” You held up the plastic cup. “throw this away for me?” 

He stared down at you for a second too long, making you sweat, before reaching out and taking the cup from you.

You noticed how long his fingers were.  
And also, the lack of a wedding ring.

“Thank you.” 

Cup now in the trash, he turned to look down at you, bringing a hand up to brush the hair out of his face. 

“No problem.”

An awkward silence passed, and you fidgeted around, tugging at your sweater.

“Is that…a snowman doing cocaine on your sweater?” He suddenly asked, pointing at your chest, brows furrowed.

“O-Oh. Yeah, haha. Frosty the Blowman, get it?” You said, face red.

He read the words on your sweater again before cracking a smile, eyes crinkling at their edges.

“That’s hilarious.” He laughed, making you also crack a smile. 

“Yeah, but it’s itchy as fuuuuck.” You moaned.

“Well then, maybe you should go take it off?” 

He was suddenly close, towering over you.

Holy shit, you were going to have a nosebleed. 

Get it together, Y/N! You still didn’t even know his name? He could be a murderer!

He could very well kill your pussy though.

Stop!

Stammering, you gaped up at him. 

“How do you k-know, Poe?” Smooth. Real smooth.

The man backed up, looking over his shoulder at Poe who was currently making out with Finn.

“We were roommates back in college. And now he won’t leave me alone.”

You laughed, though still aware of how close Poe’s College Roommate™ was.

“He’s like that, right? We know each other from work. I’m Y/N, by the way.” You added at the end, hoping to get his name in return.

“Kylo.” He said, putting his hand out to shake.

You took it, hoping he didn’t notice that you were shaking.

“Can I get you something to drink?” He asked, nodding towards the kitchen. 

“Yeah, as long as I can come with you.”

Holy shit, stop talking.

He cocked an eyebrow, before smirking down at you.

“Be my guest.”

One more cup of jungle juice later and you’re being pushed against a wall.

Kylo’s mouth is hot against yours and you moan into it.

This is definitely Poe’s room that you’re currently making out with someone in. 

That someone being Kylo, Poe's college roommate.

Poe probably wouldn’t enjoy this fact, but you were too horny to care.

Kylo has to duck down to catch your lips, but it doesn’t seem like he’s not enjoying it.

“Fuck, I’ve been watching you.” He bites your lip, making you gasp. “I’ve wanted to do this all night.”

Wait, he’s been watching…you? 

You lean back from the kiss to look up at him, a sloppy grin on your face.

“It’s the sweater, huh? I’m so glad I ordered th-“ 

His hands are now on said sweater, pulling it up and over your head.

NO MORE ITCHINESS! 

Oh and you’re now half naked in front of a very, very, _very_ attractive man who probably has seen the tits of renowned actress Daisy Ridley.

It’s not like you weren’t confident. You just weren’t exactly thinking that you’d end up doing this when you’d left your apartment earlier.

You go to cover yourself but Kylo stops you, grabbing your wrists.

He pins them over your head, against the wall, holding them there.

Leaning back, he takes a long look at what’s in front of him.

You blush.

He smiles.

And then he’s back on your mouth, but barely.

You have to lean up to reach his mouth, which excites you a little too much.

One of his knees pushes your legs apart, coming to rest in between your thighs. 

You’re borderline sitting on his thigh and the pressure against your core makes you groan in pleasure.

You almost cry when he starts to grind his leg against you.

You’ve never been so horny and wet in your life.

You want more.

“More…” You hiss against his bruised lips, looking into his eyes that are dark with lust.

“You want more?”

You nodded desperately, a little moan leaving your mouth.

“Then show me you want more.” 

He lets go of your wrists and steps back, making sure you don’t fall trip on your wobbly legs.

You gulp, looking up at him.

He’s just so…big.

Your knees hurt when they hit the floor, but you barely notice, too focused on what’s in front of you.

He’s even bigger now, from where kneel on the floor.

It excites you.

Your fingers are on his belt, nervous hands scrambling to undo it.

Why the hell were belts so complicated?!

He raises a hand up and you stop what you’re doing.

Kylo easily undoes his belt, but not before stroking your cheek softly.

Blushing again, you undo the button on his jeans, following with the zipper.

Okay, wow.

He went…commando.

Interesting.

Brave.

Wow.

Kylo coughs and it knocks you out of your thoughts.

He’s warm when you touch him, and when you take his cock out you want to scream.

OF COURSE, A MASSIVE GUY WOULD HAVE A MASSIVE DI-

Focus, Y/N.

Wrapping your fingers around him, you begin to softly pump him, looking up when you hear him groan.

He kneads a fist into your hair pulling you closer towards up.

Well, you’re a natural-born giver and you hope Kylo enjoys being a receiver.

You take him into your mouth, moaning when you taste him.

The hand in your hair curls even more, bringing tears to your eyes.

You reach down to dig your hand into your pants but Kylo stops you, eyes hot.

“No, do _not_ fucking touch yourself.” 

Mouth still full with his cock, you whined, taking your hand away from your pants.

“You’ll come when I fuck you.”

When he says that, you pick up your pace, bobbing and occasionally gagging from the size of his dick.

Kylo’s groans from up above you just excite you even more.

When you moan around his cock, the hand in your hair starts to pull you away from his member.

Confused, you look up at him, drool leaking from your mouth.

“Get up. Put your hands on the wall.”

You follow his instructions, stumbling a little when you get up.

He watches you as you do what he said.

Hands on the wall, you stand there awkwardly, not sure what to do next.

“Arch your back.”

You do and try not to look stupid.

Suddenly he’s against you, hands pulling you against his hips.

He grinds into you, and you can feel him through your jeans.

Fuck, you needed to get them off _now_.

Kylo, seeming to hear your thoughts, rips your jeans down your thighs, letting you raise your feet up to kick them off.

You’re now naked and it should feel weird, with him being fully clothed, but…

It just makes everything even hotter. 

You hear the tell-tale sound of a condom wrapper being ripped and you arch your back even more.

God, you feel like you’re dripping.

One of his hands come to rest on the wall in front of you, close to one of your own.

He nudges you open, teasing your entrance with his cock.

“Do you want this?”

You nod your head, hips grinding towards him, trying in vain to get him further inside you.

“Tell me.”

Fuck.

“I want…it.” Your voice is weak, trembling.

He’s almost inside you now, still teasing you.

“What do you want, baby?”

You whine, twisting your head back to look up at him.

“I want your cock.”

And then he’s inside you, making you scream from the sudden feeling of it.

He leans over you, to catch your lips in his mouth.

He’s got to keep you quiet, after all. You guys are at a party, remember.

Kylo’s thrusts start out slow, but then quickly fasten, making you moan every time he hits that _spot_ inside you. His free hand comes to rest in in front of you, running down your body to rest in between your legs.

Nimble fingers quickly find your clit and they stay there, constantly working at it.

Fuck, you were about to come.

You move away from his mouth, only to lean your head against the wall.

“I’m going..goin-“

“Going to come, baby?”

You nod weakly, biting onto your hand.

“Then go ahead.”

He gives one last thrust, pinching your clit and making your eyes roll back.

You’re glad that’s he’s so tall, because if he hadn’t been able to balance you, you probably would’ve fallen over.

He fucks his way through your orgasm, until his own hips begin to stammer.

When he comes, the hand that’s beside yours comes to rest on top of it.

A moment passes while the both of you calm down, high on endorphins.

You’re no longer buzzed, now completely sober, and the same could definitely be said for Kylo. He hadn't even drank.

He slips out of you, tying the condom and tossing it onto Poe’s bed.

Okay, ew.

Kylo notices your expression before shrugging.

“He used to do it to me all the time, back in college. Payback.”

You smile at that.

Then suddenly, you’re painfully aware of how naked you are.

“Shit, could you hand me my sweater?”

Kylo picks up on your embarrassment, nodding, going to get your sweater.

When he goes to hand it to you, he doesn’t let go.

“Listen…I really don’t do this often. Or…ever. Do you want to go to dinner with me sometime?”

You blink up at him, noticing the pink on his cheeks.

“O-Of course! Yes! I’ll go out with you!”

He lets go of the sweater, watching as you pull it over your head.

“Good. I was hoping you’d say that. Now, get your jeans on and let’s get out of here before somebody finds us.”

Jeans now on, he takes your hand, opening the door discreetly. 

The both of you slip out, heading towards the door to Poe's apartment, trying to be as sneaky as possible.. 

Poe, drunk as ever, spots the both of you, just as Kylo opens the door.

“Leaving already?! C’mon, guys!” 

You look up at Kylo and then back at Poe.

“Sorry, Poe, something came up and…”

“She needs a ride.” Kylo finishes for you, dragging you out the door.

You don’t hear Poe’s response but you doubt it’s really all that important. 

The only thing you can focus on right now is the feeling of Kylo’s hand around yours.

Poe stumbles into his bedroom, Finn hanging onto him. The both of them giggle and Finn leans back to shove Poe onto the bed. 

Wait…what is that underneath him?

Poe blindly reaches out, grabbing whatever it is.

And then looks at it.

A used condom.

He shouts, throwing it.

The condom lands on Finn, causing him to scream and then vomit.

The End!

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it, reader (: let me know what you thought and as always, thank you for reading! <3


End file.
